


would you be so kind to fall in love with me?

by sakusakym



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, This is an AU, banana fish college au, focusing on sing and yut-lung, i love banana fish cant you tell, i love my fluffy babies, i want to bear blanca's children, im having a mental breakdown, im sad again, pure fluff, this is my coping mechanism, written because i got sad over ep 24 part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym
Summary: in which red wine is needed for the truth to come running
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	would you be so kind to fall in love with me?

**Author's Note:**

> second fic here. enjoy ! \^o^/

**yut-lung was... dramatic, to say the least.**

he would come in, his hair in a god-knows-what european country kind of braid after classes, and ramble about all the small little things that ruined his day. now, if he had a different roommate, he would've been homeless. but thankfully, his roommate was the all-too familiar and casual sing soo-ling. sing was no stranger to the boy's rambles and rants and complaints. in fact, he almost found it endearing and adorable. the way yut-lung's eyebrows would cross and create wrinkles on his forehead (which, by the way, he loathed), the way he would make funny faces to the extent his nose would scrunch up and even to the point where he would snort and sing found it so goddamn adorable he fights the overwhelming and powerful urge to just run up and _kiss_ his roommate.

but of course, sing was too goddamn chickenshit to make a move. don't get him wrong, he leads the chinese gangs and all _and_ is in college but confrontations? pressure? thinking of what and what not to say? he was bound to flop either way. it was better hating life with unrequited feelings rather than not being part of yut-lung's world. and fuck yeah, he made a mean girls reference. spending too much time with yut-lung to the point even his taste in movies became his taste too. exhibit a: mean girls.

"sing!" yut-lung yelled as he entered their dorm with a huffed sigh. "yeah?" the said man asked from his bed, removing one of his earbuds. "i'm so fucking done with professor blanca! can you believe him, questioning _my_ own reaction paper?" he whined as sing chuckled in amusement. "what did he say about it?"sing replied, attention fully given to the ranting chinese male. "he was like--you used too much modifiers! your modifiers were unnecessary! your reaction is not related to the guide questions! what the fuck does he want? it's a reaction paper for a reason."

"you know how he is. what did you even expect, yue?" sing mocked yut-lung as he tutted. "our professor actually grading the papers right?" yut-lung said sarcastically, a slender hand on his curved, feminine waist, to which sing laughed at. carefree, wholeheartedly, a beautiful smile situated on his structured face. "he _is_ grading the papers right, you just didn't follow the guide questions, yue." he statd as a matter of fact. the older chinese male retaliated and groaned, sulking as he plopped into his double bed. "oh, i'm going fucking home this weekend." yut-lung groaned again at the thought of seeing his lovely, fucking corrupted family. "you'll be in my prayers." sing jokingly said before returning to his laptop, brows furrowed. he knew yue hated his family and the idea of him joining the lion's den this weekend? the person you ~~love~~ like going somewhere they hated? not a good combination.

"fucking hell, i need all the prayers i can get." yut-lung stated before turning his cellphone on. "wanna get dinner together with eiji?" he said, his tone suddenly declining from frustration to a calm and relaxed vibe. "yeah, sure." was all sing said.

_would you be so kind to fall in love with me?_

dinnertime came and before he knew it, sing was clad in a fitting black turtleneck matched with a creme coat, jeans, and comfortable boots. his choice of clothing wasn't over-the-top--besides, yut-lung chose it for him saying 'it emphasizes your figure!'. who was he to say no?

on the other side, yut-lung wore a fancy glittery top layered with a faux leather jacket and skinny jeans that somehow made him look as feminine as ever. his hair was let loose, the dragon tattoo prominent when he tucks his hair back. the two fashionably dressed boys found themselves in front of a famous italian restaurant buzzing with customers inside, where they saw an engaged couple they knew all too well, seated with a familiar face. ash lynx, okumura eiji, and shorter wong.

"shorter!" sing approached the man with a purple streak in his hair enthusiastically as the two exchanged a brief hug. "it's been a while," sing nodded then proceeded to greet the couple. "hey guys." he laughed as yut-lung also gave the two quick cheek kisses before sitting in front of the trio. "did you guys order already?" yut-lung asked while eiji shook his head no. "well, let's order/ we don't have all night."

the night passed by a blur. red wine with pizza and pasta was a good dinner, but the conversations were more striking. it was wholesome. sitting in such a warm atmosphere with much more wholesome stories about trivial things, such as shorter's hot neighbor, ash and eiji's pet dog, and even yut-lung complaining about the uber-stressful semester.

and maybe sing wasn't the best with alcohol.

sing changed with alcohol in his system. their wine had the small percentage of seven percent but somehow it got the chinese male all sorts of--fucked.

"i've been so stupid!" sing sobbed before clutching eiji's hands. "h-huh?" eiji asked, confused at the sudden change of the youngest's mood. "foolish! i've never had the guts to confess to the actual love of my life-" he took a deep breath, "and now i might lose him forever!" he sobbed into eiji's hand, a tinge of snot coming down his hand. "a-ah, sing? you got something on me..." eiji muttered, defeated. ash could only laugh hard at the sight while shorter started recording what was happening on his cell. "this shit's way too funny. imagine the gang's face when they see this!" shorter laughed, absolutely loving every second of the scene.

"oh? who's the lucky person?" yut-lung tried to ask coolly but even eiji, the dense motherfucker he is, noticed the faltering voice of yue. sing looked at him with stern eyes before tears cascaded down his face. " _you_ , goddamnit!" he exclaimed, catching the attention of the other people at the restaurant. thank god they were situated outside so they wouldn't cause a commoti-

_what the fuck did sing just say?_

"repeat that again." yut-lung demanded, cupping sing's face, his thin fingers touching the skin of the boy he loved. the ruthless, clumsy, and extremely endearing boy he's learned to love ever since he met him sneering at his family at chinatown. "i said i love you. you're the lucky person." sing muttered, slurring his words still, face flushed pink, avoiding yue's gaze.

eiji's eyes widened and clutched ash's shoulder to contain himself and shorter? zoomed in on sing's left nostril while he confessed. stupidly foolish.

"i know i don't have a chance with you, alright?" sing said, stubborn, as he took a swig off the sweet red wine. "but you do, dummy." yut-lung laughed at sing who's eyebrows furrowed. "are you stupid, sing soo-ling? i've been in love with you ever since you called me out on chinatown! i fell for the brave boy that slipped when he tried to intimidate me." yut-lung whispered to him in a hushed tone, even eiji, ash, and shorter were unable to hear.

"you looked so stupid, so foolish and so full of life. i loved you the moment you called my name, told me i'm a pretty boy, really. pining for so goddamn long. and after all these years who knew you loved me too?" yut-lung chuckled before holding his hands. "we'll talk when you sober up." he said before the trio gave them knowing looks. "fucking finally," shorter said, ecstatic, and ended the video he was filming. "took you both long enough to hopelessly pine on each other."

"you guys knew and n-never told us?" sing looked at the three with a full-on pout. a pout yut-lung desperately wanted to kiss off, but he contained himself. "fucki-"

_sing passed out._

_there's gotta be some butterflies out there_

"explain yourself." yut-lung smirked as he showed the now-sober sing whose eyes widened after watching the video of a long-ass love confession.

"i said that? ahaha, unless?" sing tried to talk his way out--believe me his acting was horrendous. "don't talk your way out sing." yue pouted.

it all happened so fast. one second yut-lung was standing in front of him and the next he was sitting on sing's lap and gave him a kiss.

the kiss wasn't short, nor too long. it wasn't heated--it was a form of expression. expressing the love they've pent up for so long, expressing the purest form of love they could muster. something they've held back, something they tried to erase and forget but never happened. sing was in a state of shock for a second, unresponsive, before he pressed him hand against yut-lung's back and pulled him closer, trying to get rid of every inch separating their lips. he didn't want to let go, thinking if he did he would never get to experience this again. this pertaining to yut-lung's body leaning close to him and their lips pressing against each other softly. it was motherfucking enchanted.

"wanna speak now?" yut-lung smirked as their foreheads leaned on each other, both breathing heavily. "yeah, fuck it." sing smirked back, not letting go of his back. yut-lung remained pressed against him and as anyone would expect it to be uncomfortable, it was the comfiest he's ever been. he felt safe, at home. where he actually belonged.

"i actually love you. like a lot."

yut-lung giggled. like a full-blown, actual giggle. he looked so happy his smile got so contagious even sing laughed along. "i actually love you more than a lot. so fucking much, dummy." yut-lung muttered, caressing the younger's face, eyes filled with hopeful admiration. "be mine. please." he said as sing smiled. "yes."

let's just say more and more kisses came after.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know dodie's would you be so kind, that was basically the gist of this whole fic. i figured it summed up the feelings yut-lung and sing had for each other and thought it would be adorable to add a song to it. regardless, i hope you enjoyed. <33.


End file.
